Radiating devices have been developed for applications such as defrosting, defogging, and/or deicing a surface; illumination; and for self-cleaning surfaces. These devices suffer from one or more of an obstructed view through the device, opacity, insufficiently uniform intensity of the emitted radiation, insufficient intensity of emitted radiation far from the perimeter of the device, and low efficiency. A radiation emitting device that is able to overcome one or more of these drawbacks is desirable.